Missed vs Taken Chances
by LadyKrux
Summary: The FINAL chapter is up! Thanks for your time ; Another person from Marguerite's past came and messed something...
1. Chapter 1

**Missed and Taken Chances**

_I don't own any TLW characters (they're Doyle's). Only the idea of the story and some other characters are mine._

_This story takes place somewhere in the 3rd season._

_So let's start ;)_

--

„Look! On the left! "

"Hey, right!"

"Someone…h-help… me!"

"Don't give it up… guy… I'm on… the way."

-bump – crash – bang – 

Marguerite run to the balcony and saw men fighting with some group of strangers. They looked like common civilized people but they probably weren't able to make an agreement. Veronica stood behind her and asked:

"What's that noise?"

"I think we should help them," Marguerite answered the question which wasn't asked.

Then Vee bent over the banister and nodded:

"Yes, we should."

They both looked at one another and in the same while started running to the elevator.

"Who are they?" asked Veronica examining those five men held in Roxton's, Malone's and Challenger's hands closely. 

"Madame Krux could tell you, babe," said one of the captives.

'Oh no,' said Marguerite to herself,

'I really hate all my connections!'

All eyes were fixed on innocent Marguerite who wasn't able to say a word.

"Don't you want to say you can't remember me…? said the same man as before.

She looked at him and finally recognized his face:

"Shark."

"Yeah, nice to see you again, girl!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" exclaimed just coming Finn. She held the day catch in one hand and her gun in another.

"Ask Madam Krux," replied Malone with typical anger. They all were really tired with the fact that almost all criminals and villains on the Plateau were Marguerite's past-friends. 

But Marguerite ignored them; she only turned her face to 'Shark' and said:  
"It's in London. I can't give it back to you."

"Nein, I'm sure you have my treasure up there."

"Leave us alone! You owe me much more than I do to you."

"Us? You know this word? I thought you know only 'I', 'me' and 'my'.

"Shut up and go away," Marguerite was angry with him. Maybe because the last words he said was so truthful; truthful for the past. But she believed she changed herself – at least a little…

'Shark' wasn't too happy to hear that however captives admitted they can't stand there evermore. He blew such a loud whistle that birds left the tree tops and flight away and then nearly 20 men appeared around all of them.

Tree-house-men accepted it's not worth fighting so many strangers so they let them go. 

"Go and never come back," threatened Roxton.

"Oh be sure that I'll come back," said 'Shark' and turned away. Then if he reached the land on the other side of the electric fence he taunted:

"And what about your sister, honey? Are you still 'one body - one soul'? 

Then they escaped.

Marguerite sorely closed her eyes and wished he'd never born. She had a great calling to kill him in the place! But she said and did nothing; she couldn't…


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the tree house nobody knew how to ask her about 'Shark' and words he said. She closed in her room and left it as late as the next morning came.

Marguerite sat to the table with others and began without any command:

"I remember the day when I saw her for the first time…"

"Wait a minute. Do you speak about…"

"My supposed sister. You heard him talking about her, didn't you? Do you know that feeling when you see anything what surprises you? Of course you do. So I froze to the pavement. It was like if Earth stopped its rotation."

"Was she so beautiful or what?" asked eager Malone.

"No… or maybe she was but I didn't mean it like that, Malone," she turned her head back to the indefinite point out in the jungle and explained:

"For a moment I thought I'm looking at the past-mirror. And I saw a face from MY past. Do you understand?" Marguerite left that point which probably helped her to keep the concentration up and fixed her eyes at Roxton. He took the question as it was aimed to him so he nodded.

Marguerite stood up and walked across the main room. Her feelings were mixed and besides she's always had problems with showing her inward side.

Veronica felt that strange tension so she broke it up:

"And did you talk with her?"

Marguerite made a funny grin; the same as if she recalled something what makes happy only her. The others watched her and like a one man they thought: 'It is fine she's smiling.'

Then Marguerite answered:

"Not straightaway. I doubted. It was easily possible that we are siblings however I've heard about some body-doubles before. They say everyone in the world has her or his own double. Absolutely identical. Although I was convinced she IS my sister…"

"And you was afraid to address her," uttered Finn with triumphal face. She was sure she hit on it. But…

"No, not exactly," Marguerite pulled her down and continued,

"I wasn't afraid I only didn't want to scare her. We were strangers to one another and above it… What should I tell her? 'Hi, it's fairly possible I'm your sister'? Or what? I had no ideas about it."

"So what did you do? I suppose you couldn't let it go," said convinced Roxton. 

"What did I do?", repeated Marguerite in order to get a little extra time,

"It sounds crazy but I spied on her."

Then as soon as she realized the amazement in their faces she added:

"I had to. There were no other choices. I needed to learn if my hypothesis was right or not."

"And?" Finn incited her in completing the story.

Marguerite took a deep breath, sat down again, found her indefinite point to watch and arranged all the memories.

"I saw her everyday. I followed her steps and learned plenty of things about her. I guess she had better childhood than I did. She looked happily and satisfied. Maybe I envied her… But once…" Marguerite made it a bit shorter than it really happened. She didn't want to be too open,

"…once I stopped her on the street and said 'Hello'. I didn't have to explain anything; we talked like age-long-friends. I think I can say that I became her friend and she mine. I said her nothing about my hypothesis and later when I planned to do it she disappeared. I haven't seen her anymore…"


	3. Chapter 3

Marguerite's eyes filled with tears and when she lifted her hand up in order to wipe one stray drop of salty water from her cheek Roxton noticed that her hand was shaking. He was really sorry for her because he knew that confiding is for Marguerite so difficult. Besides he realized Malone just going to ask her one more question. He tried to stop him with the help of his warning view although Malone didn't take it and released his curiousness:

"And what about 'Shark'? Who is he?"

Marguerite was visibly fighting with her close-set personality. She couldn't decide what to answer and how…

"He was my companion. We worked together about four years."

"With a specialization in…?" Vee pumped information out of dark haired woman sitting opposite her. Marguerite hesitated for a while and then she gave Roxton one glance saying 'Help me' and said:

"Thefts! It's still the same story: 'Confirmed Marguerite met another evil man and let him to influence her.' Is it enough? Or do you want to hear more??" she was rather crossed. She tried to stay calmed before but it was so hard…

"We should stop this 'inquisition'," uttered Challenger, "I guess we have a company."

"Oh no," whispered Marguerite and stood up…

"Madam?!" they heard.

"Don't call me 'Madam', I hate it!" shouted Marguerite down the tree house where he stood then reached the elevator and wanted to go down. But Roxton went to her. She was sure he wished to be her conduct so she interrupted him in time:

"I'll manage it on my own. Stay here… please."

Roxton unwillingly nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's your sense of humor?" 'Shark' addressed his words to coming Marguerite.

"YOU are wrong! What do you want?!" she replied.

"You know what I want and be sure that I am not going anywhere till I get it back!"

"I've already said …"

"Yes, I remember, but there is one more way what to do."

"And it is…?"

"Something else. Give me something else. Give me YOUR treasure. I'm convinced that this mad-house," 'Shark pointed at the tree house, "is full of gems, gold and relics, isn't it?"

"What exactly!?"

"Whatever, you know what I like… but keep the right value."

"Why don't you wait until we leave the Plateau? You could get your…"

"Stop this! For your information I'm leaving this… how do you call it? Plateau? … I'm leaving IT the day or two after tomorrow. So I need at least some kind of consolation. So?"

Marguerite came back to the tree house and went straight to her room. Then she was searching jewels over whole their home and packed them to the rucksack.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked surprised Roxton.

"This is the only way…" beautiful heiress didn't stop packing, "… how to free of him. He gets what he wants."

"Why didn't you do this yesterday? You could be free now," Vee dropped a hint.

"Cause yesterday I didn't know about…" she stopped her speech.

"About?" repeated Ned.

Marguerite felt all eyes fixed on her so she finished:

"I didn't know he's going to leave the Plateau"

Marguerite hoped that if he leaves the Plateau with her treasure she won't meet him anymore.

"When?!" Roxton was getting more and more curious.

"He said the day or two after tomorrow…"

Marguerite really gave HER treasure to 'Shark'. Then he went off. Meanwhile tree-house-men packed some guns and other useful things and women prepared some food. And about a half an hour they all started to follow 'Shark's' step. Roxton caught on the information that he's leaving 'the lost world' and a bright idea came to his mind: Follow and leave with him. He quarreled with Marguerite several minutes because she didn't find John's idea as the best however she was outvoted. The others thought that that damned villain is their chance; the biggest chance within last year.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for very very kind reviews!! I'm really happy you like this story. _

_Thanks for support! ; ))_

_Here is another - already 5th - chapter (it's getting the longest story I've ever written : D )_

...

They were on the way all the night. Everyone was tired; I could say more than only tired. Even Veronica was occasionally losing her balance apart from Marguerite. She was actually like walking tiredness. If she wasn't angry with John for his bloody idea with tracking she'd let him to carry her.

"We should find some camping place! We need take a breath and relax a little… I need it!" appraised nearly dead Marguerite. Rarely anybody protested.

During several minutes Veronica resignedly offered:

"And what about here?"

"This place is rather…" Challenger planned to say something about the main differences between proper and improper places for camping. However to his bad success he paused and took a think. That was the right while for Finn:

"It's perfect, don't you think?"

She was grinning because she was perhaps the only woman from their group who wasn't so tired and above it she was teasing Challenger which always made her happy. He had his own opinion on each occasion but only Finn could defrost it and thanks her innocent smile make him to change his mind.

"Ok, it isn't ideal…"

"But it's sufficient, isn't it, George?" finished Roxton.

"Fine," continued Vee, "Let's make a fire."

It wasn't too wise to make a fire and call "Shark's' attention although they had to make it for their warmth and for boiling some water. Ned, Vee and Finn fell asleep as the first ones, Challenger and Roxton went for more wood and Marguerite? She couldn't fall asleep. She was still wondering about 'Shark'. He titled her "Madam Krux". Krux! But he knew her as "Miss Smith". This issue couldn't leave her mind.

"Can't fall asleep?" asked Challenger who suddenly appeared from the dark of the night.

"Oh my god, George!" yelped Marguerite, "You terrified me!"

"I'm sorry… Is everything all right?"

"Do you know that feeling when you are too tired to sleep?"

Challenger only made a little smile and piled all wood on a neap heap.

"George? Have you ever wondered about why are we so desperately looking for the way back to London?" Marguerite was poking at the clay with small stick and her sight was deeply stuck in the fire.

"I'd never expected this question from you, Marguerite… I guess you know we are looking for the way HOME. London is our real home."

"Sometimes I'm not sure where my home is… but look around. What are we missing here? There is clean water, beautiful nature, some food and so far we are in good shape. Okay, I know it's a jungle all around; a big danger for civilized people however we survived…" She paused like if her thoughts flew away.

"Sometimes I don't know what you really want," said surprised Challenger.

"Me neither," she whispered to herself.

Then there was a silence. Marguerite was still playing with the stick; Challenger yawned and then carefully asked her:

"Are you going to stay here over the fire?"

"Yeah, for now."

"And could you tell Roxton that I'm whenever ready to relieve him from guarding?"

"Yes, I can… Good night, George."

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope there is still someone who reads it... Don't be afraid to comment ;))_

--

Roxton came back in a while. His arms were full of branches and twigs. At first he laid down everything he carried and then he realized Marguerite half sitting half laying on the blanket over the fire. For a moment he was watching her beautiful face which reflected fire flames. He wasn't sure why but he was so happy she stayed there alone…

"Can't fall asleep?" he asked then.

Marguerite started to laugh and shook her head.

"Is there anything funny?"

"No, only Challenger asked me the same question few minutes ago," she answered. But her smile faded away soon. She fixed her eyes into the flames and looked sadly. Roxton recruited the fire, came nearer to her and quietly asked:

"May I sit down?"

She nodded without any extra move.

"Where is your laughter? Are you still angry with me? I didn't mean to make you sad. I'd never do that. I only took a chance…" Roxton caressed her cheek and averted her head from fire to him.

"I know. It's not your fault that I'm not happy… even if you upset me indeed!"

"I'm sorry," replied Roxton and awaited that she's going to tell him WHY she's so untuned.

"Back in the tree house I didn't say the whole truth. I'd like to set it right…"

"I am here to listen to you," assured her Roxton

A slight smile run pass her lips and finally she started to narrate:

"Everything started eight years ago when I first met 'Shark'. We both were stealing in the same house. It belonged to one rich statesman. But I made a mistake and 'Shark' helped me not to be caught. So I owed him something. He seemed to me quite reliable so when he offered me cooperation I agreed. Then I moved to his well hidden shelter. I think we were successful because whole London underworld was satisfied with us. We even had a special place for placing contracts. All orders with the highest importance and some others were assigned on the playground…"

"Playground?" Roxton thought he misunderstood.

"Yes, it's the best place for illegal issues. I often spent there the half of the day and more. I was watching all those children and their parents and nannies and… and I started to hate playgrounds. They made me feel sick and lonely. But… it was a place where I saw my sister for the first time. I watched her several hours; she was baby-sitting…"

"And what caused that you finally addressed her?"

"It was one big lucky chance. Do you remember that birth-mark I have on my shoulder?"¨

"Yes, I do," responded Roxton with his mystical smile.

"She has the same one… on the same place…"

"Really?"

Marguerite nodded and continued:

"It was the breakpoint. When she left the playground I run towards her and greeted. I guess she was convinced that I'm madman. Fortunately she gave me a chance and since that day we talked together almost every day: once she even invited me home. I was frightened like some little baby who is awaiting the first school day; I even didn't sleep all the night…"

"And? What happened then?" She made Roxton really curious, "Did she show you any documents? I mean some proof…"

"I asked her about some photos but she had nothing. The only thing she had as a memory on her parents was a locket…" Marguerite hesitated sometime and after it she took her own locket out of her well-hidden pocket, "…the same as mine… only with her name – Nancee."

Roxton hung on her lips. He had to admit that her story made a sense indeed. Everything from stealing to playgrounds was possible in practice. But he was so sorry for her. She was sitting there without any move holding her sacred locket in the right palm. And he said nothing; no calming words, nothing positive; because he had no idea what to say. That was bloody situation and none of them was able to solve it.

"What now?" said Roxton within several minutes which seemed to be like hours... "We should go sleep."

But Marguerite didn't reply. He waited for a while and then stood up in order to find his own blanket and relax. However Marguerite stopped him with her voice:

"I… I thought they will be here…"

"Who? Who will be here?" asked Roxton and sat down again.

"My parents" she looked deep inside his eyes and he saw all the pain and disappointment in hers, "Nancee told me that her parents left her because of their journey. They went away to explore some lost place; place which is hidden for people who aren't looking for it. Then when I first heard about the Plateau and after it about Challenger's expedition I knew I have to try it…"

"So you had more reasons for coming to the Plateau," said Roxton more like he'd assured himself that he really caught it right.

"Imagine it! All my life I knew nothing about my family not even about me. And suddenly there was a chance to get my birth certificate and meet my real parents. I was obsessed with this idea." Marguerite's eyes were so glossy that he supposed she is nearly crying. He had a calling to silence her with kisses and then hug her and hold her in his arms till the sunrise. But his curiousness was stronger. He wanted to know everything...


	7. Chapter 7

"And Nancee didn't know more? She didn't ask her parents about it?"

"Yes, she did. I suppose in fact she knew far more than she told me. At first she hesitated and then… her auntie came home and interrupted us."

Marguerite recalled the amazement in aunt's eyes. Maybe she recognized Marguerite and didn't know how to behave: Who knows?

"Tell me, why I am still losing everything I get?" she broke death-like silence.

"You mean Nancee?"

"I mean everything; my parents, childhood, all my friends… chances! My life is like a swing… ups and downs… and downs and downs… Oh you can't imagine how much I hate gravitation!" she said with sarcastic smile.

"Oh I'm sure it isn't so bad."

"Isn't it?!"" opposed Marguerite and quietly, tearfully added:

"Damn it."

This was the crash-point. Marguerite couldn't stand it anymore so she started to cry. Roxton caressed her hair and without a word took her to his arms like he'd never wanted to let her go. He kissed her forehead and at last said:  
"Everything will be all right. I promise you that!"

"Thank you," whispered Marguerite and closed her eyes…

--

The next morning Roxton and Marguerite woke up underneath one blanket. Marguerite was rather cold so she welcomed his presence there.

Challenger surprised all of them with delicious morning soup and fresh water. What a wonderful awakening!

Then they packed their things again and continued in the way. Everything was going well. Birds accompanied them with a great chirping with the help of nearby bubbling stream and on the background of that scenery there were leafs which happily rustled in three-tops. For a while it seemed like an ideal time for a trip.

Roxton and Finn were leaders of the tree house group. Their role was to find the right track and be infallible and fast.

"Are you sure where we are going to?!" asked Marguerite who just caught up with them,

"I think we are walking in circles and…"

"Shhh…" Roxton hissed. At first he stopped Marguerite and Finn and then showed pre-agreed gesture to the formation far behind them. Vee, Ned and Challenger came closer and after it Roxton pointed on the provisional settlement straight in front of their eyes; the 'Shark's' camp.

At last! They were waiting for that moment for so long although when they already reached so near it seemed like they weren't ready yet. The plan was bursting to the camp with guns and to force them to betray the way off the Plateau. But something was wrong. The camp was abandoned.


	8. Chapter 8

"It isn't good, is it?" uttered Ned while looking round.

"Where are they?"

Finn got the answer far sooner than she expected:

"Right here, kiddie."

And suddenly nearly twenty men arose from various corners of the woods; again.

"Where is HE?!" Marguerite asked.

"He?" One of the group tried to relieve the situation, but all those blank views which they messaged with one another were like more than thousand words. None of them knew where their leader was.

"He's ahead" said the same person as before.

"Isn't it strange?" Marguerite teased them - maybe the only way how to convert them to her side.

"W-why?"

"Have you wondered about it?" asked Marguerite.

Finn gave her a glance which was similar to the question: 'Are you kidding? They and wonder!?' so she quickly added:

"At least a little…?"

Shark's group said nothing which made Marguerite to continue:

"You may think he wants to leave this place without you… huh?"

'It really works' thought Challenger when he saw the mess between those men.

They were disappointed; some of them even capitulated and put their guns down. Other men formed some kind of aggregation and whispered to one another. The tree house group had to laugh. Now it was as plain as a day; Marguerite managed it. Finally they all converted to her side. They even offered cooperation…And that's how happened that they ALL went to look for 'Shark'…

--

… and they really found him. Several miles ahead. He stood in front of one common cave which his men called 'leaving cave'. This 'leaving cave' was obviously closed but he stood there and pounded at one place with his fist.

"Do you really think it's going to open if you want…?" screamed Marguerite from afar.

"You shrew!" cried 'Shark' back: "Where is it? Where is my medallion?!"

"You grasping fellow, we made some terms, do you remember? You've got my treasure… and still want more?" answered Marguerite.

"But…!"

"But what?!"

"But I thought that MY treasure became a part of yours… So where is it?!"

"How many times I will have to repeat it! It's not here!"

"That's NOT true! I know it as well as you do. I need it; right here, right now. So?"

He came closer to them; straight towards Marguerite. Meanwhile he gestured to his group so as to make them go nearer to the cave.

He didn't act suspiciously so nobody was too watchful. That's why the 'Shark's' moment came. He got closer to Roxton and unexpectedly hit him right into face. Roxton fell down on his knees and insidious 'Shark' placed the hunting-knife on his neck. All happened so quickly that nobody could forestall it.

Then he calmly continued with his speech to Marguerite:

"You have it somewhere in a pocket or rucksack, don't you? I've hurt you before so you needed to hurt me in return. Admit it! You wanted to make me angry, that's the only reason why you stole it! It's your revenge. You couldn't left it in London, nein, you simply couldn't."

"Stop talking in German. You aren't German!" said Marguerite half looking into Roxton's eyes. His sight told her that she should get back to the previous talking point. So she did:

"Let him go! It's between us!"

"No, he's my chance. I realized something between you and him… you know… I saw both of you together. I'm not as dumb as I seem to be. And you're too see-through lately."

Others were blank and hesitated if they should join the discussion or not.

"Why are you in silence, honey? Or you don't care? Shall I kill him?"

"NO! … no."

"So prove me that he's important for you. More important than revenge. Prove it!"

"Okay, okay…" She took that bloody medallion out of her well hidden skirt-pocket with following words:

"Here it is. But at first let him go!"

"You aren't in position for arranging, huh?"

"Fine, catch it!" she shouted at him and threw it straight into his hand, "And now LET-HIM-GO!"

"My pleasure, my dear."

'Shark let Roxton go and he himself hurried towards the cave. There he put that medallion into a little hole. Suddenly the cave half opened and his men disappeared inside. 'Shark wanted to follow them but Marguerite's voice stopped him:

"Wait! Tell me, where is she?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You mean your sister? … Oh little Nancee. She's safe, don't worry. Her aunt takes care of her."

"I've never told you she has auntie!"

And suddenly she grasped it. Her memories fitted together as puzzle and everything what bothered her was in a while perfectly clear.

"You visited her, am I right? That night when I was delayed. You knew I was with her so you beaten me up and went to harm her. But there was her auntie. I saw she recognized me before, at least something about me. Maybe she thought I'm dangerous… so you said her that all her suggestions are right…"

'Shark' stayed in silence so Marguerite continued with cascade of connections:

"That's why you call me 'Madame Krux'. For you I've always been 'Smith' but to Nancee's aunt I introduced as 'Krux'…"

"Well done! You're wiser than you seem to be. But there is a little mistake in your version. I didn't plan to harm her. Since the beginning I only wanted her to leave our place. We could be happy together without your gang-up."

"No, I don't think so. I was your slave do you remember?"

"Nobody could be your master, girl. That's what YOU…" he notably looked at Roxton, "… should remember! Now no more questions, time's up for me."

Roxton couldn't face it anymore. He saw the panic in Marguerite's eyes and delight in 'Shark's' and hot blood was traveling up into his head. Besides he was still angry because of that facer he got. So he was ready to shin him badly for all what he caused.

Marguerite had nearly million questions for 'Shark' to ask but she had to make a choice. Either let 'Shark' to leave without a word or let Roxton to kill him. That was so difficult to decide. But finally she stopped Roxton.

'Shark' pulled the medallion out of that hole. The cave entrance changed into a hazy picture. They all could see a view of Brazil forest. It looked a little like Plateau itself however Marguerite and probably even the others were sure that THAT was a civilized world. Way off the Plateau. They stared at the cave like Alice in Wonderland. That's why none of them tried to follow 'Shark' just entering the cave which closed right behind his back. The magic picture disappeared with him.

Marguerite stood like a statue and stared still at the cave… rather through it. She was surrounded with a mist made of questions. He didn't answer where Nancee is. He didn't speak about what he told to her auntie. He failed… neither for the first time… nor last.

Nobody wanted to interrupt her thoughts nevertheless they couldn't stay there another day. It was time to return to the tree house.

"Let's go home," Veronica commanded, "We aren't avail here anymore."

They all nodded and silently followed her; sad, disappointed and tricked.


	10. Chapter 10

Since they've come back to the tree house the mood was on the zero point. Nearly a half an hour nobody said a word. Roxton was cleaning guns, Malone took care of his journals, Challenger disappeared in his lab and Veronica and Finn left the main room in order to prepare some food for dinner. Marguerite was sitting at the table and drinking some coffee. She was carefully watching her companions and really didn't like what they were doing. She didn't mind their activities but all that should-be noteless glances, the whisper and walk on tiptoe. She felt like a stranger there.

When dinner was served nobody let Marguerite to carry plates to the table or serve salad. Nothing. She stayed calm all the dinner-time but when she wanted to pour some water to her own glass and Malone stopped her and did it himself, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please, stop it! Where is that old preaching Challenger or annoyed Malone? Where are your blue remarks!? I'm grateful to you for being tactful but I've had enough! Stop treating me like a child."

"You aren't acting too normal, too," posed Roxton carefully.

"How could I? After all what happened?"

"And how could we? What would you do if you were us?" asked Malone prepared for a long discussion.

"The easiest way is to ask me about it," uttered Marguerite. She was staring at the cup of coffee held in her hands. Roxton was watching her closely because he knew how difficult had to be for her to pronounce that appeal. But he didn't stop her.

"About what?"

"I'm not you, Malone, I don't know what you wear in your head. But you surely have some questions even if you should have never found out about 'Shark'."

"But now we know," protested Ned.

"Yes. And I don't want any misunderstandings here…" Marguerite noticed Roxton's eyes on her so she released that peace of white china and put hands on her thighs.

"Okay, may I begin?" asked Veronica and without any command continued,

"I still wonder about that day when 'Shark' visited Nancee. You said you delayed…"

"Yes, not the best day of my life indeed," Marguerite started with her typical smile but then she got more serious tone,

"That was the day when she invited me home. We spent there some time talking till Nancee's auntie interrupted us…"

"About her aunt, is she also yours?" Finn was truly interested and couldn't wait till Marguerite finish her sentence.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Nancee told me she hasn't got any relations except her parents so I suppose that her auntie is more someone like her nanny. She took care of her, nothing more."

Then there was a silence. Marguerite looked around and decided to fully answer the first question.

"…back to the day, then I said good bye and went back 'home'. 'Shark' was very angry. He screamed at me something about our wasted future. I told him that there is no future for us. He was as aggressive as hungry bull so I packed several items and went to the door. He stopped me with his fist. I was trying to escape, but his anger was like an extra fuel to the fire. He beaten me up really badly. I stayed lying at the door… I don't know how long. And when I woke up he was away. Don't know what happened then. I woke up again in hospital. Don't ask me how I got there, because I have no idea. I managed to escape as late as next evening. Nancee and her auntie and all their things were away as well as 'Shark'. In the trap of fear, tears and disappointment I stole him that medallion and faded away…"

"Why did you steal just that?" Malone joined the discussion again.

"It was his favourite jewel. It's probably the only thing he has ever paid for. He kept saying that it's a key to another world. I didn't believe him. In fact it was without any value but not for him. I knew he'll be looking for me and one day he'll find me. I planned to change information with that bloody jewel. Now I have neither information nor medallion… and besides we're still on the Plateau…"

She began to wonder about what would happen if they managed to leave the lost world with 'Shark'. She wasn't sure. It all brought a lump in her throat. She wasn't able to answer following questions if there were some. So she stood up and with an unspoken apologize visible only in her eyes she disappeared.

Through Challenger's warnings Roxton stood up too and followed her. He caught on her right in front of her room.

"Marguerite?"

She turned round and quietly said:

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you…?"

She knew she owed him answers because of another secret she kept for herself and didn't tell him in time, so she blurted out:

"Yes!"

He made participated smile and asked:

"How did you mean it with you as a slave?"

"With 'Shark' I had no freedom. I had to obey him and be dutiful. I wasn't real slave, I only felt like one of them… Anything else?"

Roxton placed one little kiss right on her lips and whispered:

"Good night."

"Good night, John."

Then she disappeared behind the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"It isn't good to see you on the balcony early in the morning," uttered Roxton coming closer to Marguerite.

"This is my wondering place," responded Marguerite still watching the nature in the distance.

"Exactly."

They both started to laugh but the bad mood was still holding a rule.

"About the cave…" Roxton started, but…

"I'm not sure if I want to talk about it again, Roxton," Marguerite stopped him and moved a little away, "I'd like to stay alone."

"And keep everything you feel for yourself? For how long?"

"Roxton, I…"

"No. I won't let you to stifle it inside. Not now."

"What do you want to hear?" She asked in a louder voice and stabbed her eyes into his face.

"I don't know. "

"I help you. What about another chance to leave this place we missed. Oh no, not we, I missed it!"

"So that's it."

Roxton grasped the whole problem and reassured himself to finish what he began.

"What?"

Marguerite kept playing the role of closed person. What a challenge for Roxton…

"Marguerite, it isn't your fault! You couldn't surmise… "

"I should have. I passed by this cave nearly million times. I should have notice that there is a hole in the shape of that bloody medallion! I…"

"Stop this 'self-aimed' absurdity. Mostly you were with me there. "

"But you had no idea about the medallion! It'd be better to stop this before one of us say something in result of which will regret."

She planned to leave the balcony. But there was only one way – along Roxton. She tried it however the result was expectable. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to himself so close that their bodies were in touch.

"Marguerite, I don't want to squeeze information out of you. I only…" He paused for a while. Their eyes met for a moment and he felt something between resignation and lethargy in hers. He couldn't explain it. Just a feeling.

He stared at her any further. All words frozen on his lips.

"I know," said Marguerite suddenly. "But sometimes it isn't so easy."

Roxton awoke from his thoughts and at last realized that his grasp is too firm:

"I'm sorry," he said while releasing the press.

Marguerite nodded but stayed on the place.

He took her hand to his and slowly whispered:

"Tell me, what is bothering you?"

Marguerite squeezed his hand and finally quietly answered:

"What if I will never meet my parents? What if they aren't here, what if they hate me…?"

"Hate you? Why?"

"Roxton, they left me when I was a child. They had to have some reason. "

"It could be whatever."

"For example??"

Roxton was really hardly wondering and suddenly more asked than said:

"The lack of money…?"

"Would you leave your child if you hadn't much money?" Marguerite asked him with the surprise-coloured tone in voice.

"If there would be someone who would take care of him better than I could? Maybe."

"I don't believe you. There is always some solution."

"Maybe not. You can't know."

"Yeah, I can't. And I will probably never be able to find it out. What if I'm right? What if I'll never meet neither them nor Nancee? I need to know the truth!" She nearly screamed. She really meant it.

"I know you do, but don't cross your brides before you reach them. I'm sure that one day you'll find out everything about yourself, about them. I wish you will. Then you will solve your past and definitely close the past doors and open the future one."

"I hope you're right. Just because of you, because of us…" responded Marguerite carefully.

"One day we'll get back to London and I'll be standing by your side and holding your hand in better or worse times; whatever you finally find out. I promise you that."

It sounded to Marguerite like some kind of marital swear but she said nothing, just for sure. Her head was full of troubles and remark about marriage would be too much. She only gave him a weepy smile and said:

"I can only wait…"


	12. Chapter 12

_If there is still someone who reads it I only want to say 'thanks for your time' ; )_

_This is finally the final chapter, I hope you'll like it. _

_Thanks for reviews and everything!_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Roxton! Marguerite! Come here!" they heard Malone's voice from the dining room. Veronica prepared breakfast and left with Finn for a morning swim. Challenger and Malone got a mission to make the 'balcony-talkers' eat.

"Wait. May I ask you one more question?"

Roxton's question stopped her. She turned back and protested:

"They are calling for us."  
"Please."

She came back next to him and listened.

"You said that 'Shark' beaten you. I only wanted to assure myself that you're okay now."

"Hey, you two, the breakfast's getting cold!" cried Challenger. Marguerite who was closer to the dining-room-entry heard Challenger's steps moving towards them.

"John, let it go. It's forgotten. I'm all right."

Roxton came to her, kissed her temple and took her by hand.

"Let's go to have something to eat."

He took the trail to Malone and Challenger. Marguerite stealthily assured herself that Challenger is far enough. Then she pulled Roxton several steps back, turned his head to hers and caressed his hurt cheek.

"I'm sorry for this."

Roxton opened mouth so as to form some respond, but Marguerite placed her mouth tight at his and passionately kissed him. When their lips unstuck from one another Roxton made a pleasant smile and asked:

"A prize?"

She kissed him again. Then took his hand back to hers and whispered:  
"Kind of."

After it they - hand in hand - set out for the dining room and on the halfway met untuned (and probably very hungry) Challenger.

You should have heard that sincere heartful laughter.

THE END


End file.
